warhammer40kfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Guerreros Mantis
Los Guerreros Mantis, conocidos originalmente como la Legión Mantis, son un Capítulo leal de Marines Espaciales que se cree que fue creado como parte de la 8ª Fundación, en el 598.M35, para ayudar a los Cicatrices Blancas en su tarea de monitorizar y neutralizar las muchas amenazas que albergaba la Tormenta Disforme conocida como El Torbellino, que se encuentra en el Segmentum Ultima. También recibieron órdenes por parte de los Altos Señores de Terra de convertirse en parte de una alianza de tres Capítulos de Marines Espaciales conocidos como los Guardianes del Torbellino, que también incluían a los Garras Astrales y los Lamentadores. Los Guerreros Mantis hicieron guardia sobre la región estelar de la Zona del Torbellino conocida como el Cúmulo de Endymion, que contenía un gran número de Mundos Feudales y Salvajes habitados por humanos. Cuando el Señor del Capítulo Lufgt Huron de los Garras Astrales declaró que el Sector Badab se había independizado del Imperio en respuesta a demandas formuladas por los Altos Señores de Terra que parecían ser injustas intrusiones en la tradicional autonomía de los Adeptus Astartes, los Guerreros Mantis se unieron a los Garras Astrales y los demás Capítulos Guardianes del Torbellino para defender lo que consideraban sus justas prerrogativas y su deber, instilado por el Emperador, de proteger a las gentes de su región de la Zona del Torbellino lo mejor que pudieran. Los Guerreros Mantis, al igual que los demás Capítulos Guardianes del Torbellino, desconocía que Lufgt Huron, en su soberbia, había caído presa del deseo de poder y de las tentaciones del Caos, y cuando concluyó la guerra civil conocida como la Guerra de Badab, los Guerreros Mantis pidieron y recibieron el perdón del Emperador después de que la Inquisición determinara que no existía ninguna clase de corrupción del Caos en su interior. Se decretó que las acciones de los Guerreros Mantis habían sido provocadas por un error honesto y por los engaños del hombre conocido hoy en día como Huron Blackheart, traidor al Emperador y sirviente de los Poderes Ruinosos. Se arrebató al Capítulo su derecho a proteger el Cúmulo de Endymion, el cual fue entregado al Capítulo de los Carcharodones (también conocido como los Tiburones Espaciales), mientras que los Guerreros Mantis recibieron el castigo de iniciar una Cruzada Penitente de 100 años estándar de duración, durante la cual no podrían reclutar a ningún Neófito para cubrir sus bajas. Sin embargo, después de la participación del Capítulo, a finales del M41, en la defensa del planeta Herodian IV, un mundo de gran importancia estratégica, contra una Flota Enjambre Tiránida, la Inquisición consideró que el Capítulo ya había cumplido con su penitencia al Emperador y que podría volver a reclutar tropas para cubrir sus enormes pérdidas. Historia Conocidos desde hace mucho tiempo en el Segmentum Ultima por su astucia, el Capítulo de los Guerreros Mantis es, ciertamente, uno de los defensores más desconocidos del Imperio de la Humanidad. Para aquellos que han oído hablar de ellos más allá de la Franja Este de la Galaxia, los Guerreros Mantis son famosos por su habilidad con la guerra de guerrillas, las devastadoras emboscadas u los súbitos asaltos a gran escala que son capaces de desencadenar cobre sus enemigos. Como ocurre con otros muchos Capítulos a los que se les ordena que actúen como centinelas de las lejanas fronteras, o llevar a cabo vigilias en los oscuros lugares remotos de la Galaxia, en donde aguardan las más oscuras amenazas, los Guerreros Mantis han estado solos durante mucho tiempo, su autonomía apenas cambió y ningún otro aliado vino en su ayuda. Esta persistente soledad cambiaría en el 587.M41 cuando, por edicto de los Altos Señores de Terra, los Guerreros Mantis y sus protegidos dentro del Cúmulo de Endymion fueron incorporados a la recientemente formada alianza de Capítulos de Marines Espaciales conocida como los Guardianes del Torbellino. Con este cambio en su estado llegó, por primera vez en su historia, una alianza de larga duración con dos Capítulos poderosos y muy distintos en aspecto y cultura, los Garras Astrales y los Lamentadores. Por desgracia, esta alianza resultaría ser los cimientos de la destrucción de los Guerreros Mantis. Como suele ocurrir con muchos Capítulos Astartes de oscuro origen, muchos de los detalles concernientes a la historia del Capítulo y a la disposición inicial de los Guerreros Mantis han desaparecido de los registros imperiales oficiales. Las leyendas y tradiciones que los propios Guerreros Mantis conocen acerca del asunto se han entrelazado tanto con mitos y densas alegorías que resulta casi inútil el intentar extraer cualquier clase de información. El registro más temprano existente en los archivos imperiales que puede guardar alguna relación con los Guerreros Mantis puede hallarse en el "Libris Gloriana", un tratado de 777 volúmenes del estado del poder imperial que fue creado durante la ascensión del Alto Señor Gogol tras el Interregno de Nova Terra, en el 093.M36. La gran acumulación de datos del "Libris Gloriana" es un bien de los más raros, una crónica histórica y exhaustiva del Imperio. Sin embargo su información ha sido repetidamente suprimida y censurada por las autoridades imperiales, por lo que muchos dudan de su veracidad, temiendo que se hayan realizado demasiadas "revisiones". Otra dificultad existente que reduce la utilidad del texto es el particularmente oscuro dialecto de Alto Gótico en el que está escrito el tratado, que fue popular en la corte terrana de los Altos Señores de aquella época. Menciona en términos rimbombantes a un Capítulo del Adeptus Astartes, una "… legión guerrera de los Manos de la 8ª Fundación" (lo que situaría sus orígenes a mitad del M34) "… del linaje del gran Khan, y del de sus hijos los Merodeadores". El texto continúa con la alabanza de sus éxitos al combatir a los traidores del Ojo del Terror, así como al aplastar amenazas xenos, y dice de ellos que operaban lejos de su hogar. El antiguo texto no menciona el nombre del Mundo Capitular de dicho Capítulo Astartes ni cita el sistema estelar en el que podría hallarse. Que el antiguo Capítulo del que se habla en el "Libris Gloriana" y los Guerreros Mantis de la Guerra de Badab sean uno y el mismo parece probable, ya que las propias leyendas e historias del Capítulo hacen mención a una gran calamidad del pasado contra la que lanzaron una Cruzada que duró muchos siglos. Aún más revelador es el hecho de que la semilla genética de los Guerreros Mantis muestre marcadores genéticos compatibles con la línea de sangre de los Cicatrices Blancas (el Capítulo de los Merodeadores era un Capítulo Sucesor de los Cicatrices Blancas de la Segunda Fundación). Esta última prueba es particularmente importante, ya que debido a algunas dificultades biogenéticas endémicas en su cultivo por el Adeptus Mechanicus, la semilla genética de los Cicatrices Blancas ha sido, históricamente, una de las menos empleadas para la creación de Capítulos de Marines Espaciales. De hecho, menos de una décima parte de las unidades de Adeptus Astartes actualmente en activo deben sus orígenes a los herederos de Jaghatai Khan. Los primeros registros históricos verdaderamente fiables referentes a los Guerreros Mantis proceden del 455.M38, cuando el Magos Invilgia del Mechanicus reseñó haber recibido un diezmo de semilla genética procedente de los Guerreros Mantis. Esta prueba indica que el Capítulo ya había situado su base en el Cúmulo de Endymion, ya que consta que la recolección sufrió de grandes retrasos provocados por las hostiles condiciones locales de la región (una reseña que indica que el Mechanicus ya había llevado a cabo otras recogidas en el pasado con mayor éxito, aunque los registros de dichos diezmos se perdieron para la posteridad hace mucho tiempo). Esta prueba, combinada con otras muchas pistas, como la presencia del Capítulo en los mitos de los pueblos indígenas de los planetas Lastratti y Hu, indica que los Guerreros Mantis habían estado presentes en el Cúmulo de Endymion como sus guardianes los últimos 1000 años estándar. La dificultad para determinar la historia y orígenes de los Guerreros Mantis no debería resultar una sorpresa al tratarse de un Capítulo que parece valorar su soledad y autonomía. El carácter de los Guerreros Mantis siempre ha podido ser definido como fundamentalmente distante, sin interesarse en lo que ocurría en el extenso Imperio excepto cuando los diversos sucesos se cruzaban con sus propios asuntos o con los asuntos de las regiones de la frontera imperial que estaban a su cargo. De hecho, en los días previos a que recibieran órdenes de los Altos Señores de Terra de convertirse en parte de los Guardianes del Torbellino, su único contacto real con otras organizaciones imperiales era con el misterioso Capítulo de los Guardianes de la Muerte de la Ordo Xenos de la Inquisición, al cual los Guerreros Mantis enviaron muchos Astartes a lo largo de los años, y que tenían intereses similares en contener y eliminar la miríadas de amenazas xenos en la Zona del Torbellino y en los Páramos de Golgotha. Guerra de Badab Durante la Guerra de Badab, los Guerreros Mantis se aliaron con sus compañeros de los Guardianes del Torbellino, los renegados Garras Astrales y los Lamentadores, así como con el Capítulo de los Ejecutores, quienes debían ayuda a los Garras Astrales, cada uno de los cuales respondió a la llamada de Lufgt Huron para defender, al separarse del Imperio, lo que veían como la tradicional autonomía y las prerrogativas políticas de los Adeptus Astartes del acechante Administratum y la siempre recelosa Inquisición. El primer enfrentamiento registrado en el conflicto entre los Marines Espaciales leales y los Guerreros Mantis se produjo en el 904.M41, después de que la nave "Heraldo Rojo" de los Halcones de Fuego fuera atacada y capturada por los Guerreros Mantis. En el 907.M41, mientras Badab era asediada por las fuerzas leales, dos Capítulos fueron enviados a investigar los mundos ocupados por los Guerreros Mantis y los Ejecutores. En el 912.M41, la rebelión fue sofocada y los Garras Astrales fueron destruidos casi por completo. Los Guerreros Mantis, quienes admitieron que habían sido engañados por Lufgt Huron, corrompido por el Caos, para ayudarle en su rebelión contra el Imperio, y que no estaban defendiendo tal y como creían la tradicional autonomía de los Adeptus Astartes, recibieron el perdón del Emperador por su intervención en el conflicto, siendo enviados en una Cruzada Penitente de cien años de duración. A Khoisan Neotera, el Señor del Capítulo de los Guerreros Mantis superviviente, se le retiraron los honores y la armadura, encerrándolo en aislamiento perpetuo en la prisión imperial conocida como el Penitentiacon para el resto de su vida. Como parte de su Cruzada Penitente, los Guerreros Mantis renunciaron a su tutela sobre el Cúmulo de Endymion, pasando este a ser responsabilidad del Capítulo de los Carcharodones (posiblemente el mismo Capítulo antes llamado Tiburones Espaciales), quienes habían intervenido en el conflicto del lado de las fuerzas leales y habían lanzado el asalto final sobre las fortificaciones de los Guerreros Mantis en Tranquility II. Esto significó que, durante la duración de su Cruzada Penitente, los Guerreros Mantis tuvieron prohibido reclutar nuevos Neófitos. A finales del M41, estaban críticamente carentes de personal debido a las graves bajas sufridas. Sin embargo, los recientes acontecimientos de Herodian IV han permitido a los Guerreros Mantis reclamar la bendición del Emperador y volver de nuevo a reclutar Neófitos. Sin embargo la redención puede haber llegado demasiado tarde, y el que el Capítulo consiga sobrevivir o sigue siendo un problema real para los Guerreros Mantis, quienes quizá lleguen a ver el nombre de su Capítulo añadido a los que ya están en el Pasillo de los Héroes del Palacio Imperial, y que representan a todos aquellos que fueron destruidos mientras defendían el Reino del Emperador. Tras la Guerra de Badab Before the rebellion, the Mantis Warriors had an above-average induction rate into the Inquisition's Deathwatch, but since their disgrace only a handful of Mantis Warriors have been accepted. They are no longer banned from recruiting Neophytes by the Inquisition because of their actions in aiding the Deathwatch against the splinter Tyranid Hive Fleet incursion on the strategically-located world of Herodian IV, although the Chapter's size is still dangerously low as a result of the steep losses they incurred during that campaign. Many Mantis Warriors believe that their Chapter is cursed and many outside the Chapter still regard them as Traitors despite their official pardon. They have been described as "a Chapter on the edge of the law, teetering on the brink of oblivion and approaching the borders of extinction, fighting desperately to regain its place amongst the chosen. They were not outlaws or renegades, but they had no home in the Imperium of Man." Acciones notables * Hunt for Kharfra the Antipath (330.M39) - The Cardinal Kharfra, who had been corrupted by Chaos and founded a secret Chaos Cult within the Adeptus Ministorum, was discovered when his attempt to assassinate the Ecclesiarch Nyber Vasille failed, leading to a decades-long flight from Imperial justice for Karfra the Antipath and his cultists even as they unleashed a wave of destruction across the Segmentum Solar as they went. It was the Mantis Warriors who would eventually run the blasphemous priest to ground. Using intelligence taken from Maelstrom pirates by their Librarians, the Mantis Warriors learned that the Antipath had taken up refuge among the Chaos Renegades of the Golgothan Wastes. Over the course of a 5-year-long man-hunt, the Mantis Warrior discovered Kharfra's stronghold in the pre-Imperial ruins on the Death World of Parasis. The Mantis Warriors infiltrated the hideous fungal rainforests that surrounded the stronghold and defeated a force of mutants and heretics five times their own size before capturing Kharfra himself, now a benighted Chaos mutant, in the sewers below the stronghold. The Antipath was turned over to the Inquisition's watch-hold on the world of Valsingam for judgment. For this action, the Mantis Warriors gained the great gratitude of the Ecclesiarchy. * The Scourge of the Slave Lords (901.M40) - In the centuries directly before the High Lords of Terra ordered the creation of the Maelstrom Warders alliance to defend the region, attacks from the Chaotic renegades and xenos of the Maelstrom Zone reached their highest levels in 2000 standard years. Faced with such overwhelming numbers, the Mantis Warriors were forced to fight with both creative tactics and great intelligence, luring foes into ambushes where they could and always seeking to fight only when they possessed the advantage. While this worked with great acuity against Orks and Chaotic raiders, the Dark Eldar pirates known to the worlds they raided as the Slave Lords proved another matter. Vicious and sadistic beyond the imaginations of men, the Dark Eldar were beings of shadow and mist, far too mobile and elusive to be easily trapped even by the Mantis Warriors' penchant for guile. The Dark Eldar loved to prey on undefended worlds, carrying off thousands of weeping, frightened people to a fate worse than death in their Dark City of Commorragh within the labyrinthine extradimensional corridors of the Eldar Webway. The Slave Lords' favoured prey were undefended Imperial merchant convoys and isolated planetary outposts. After the deaths of 60 Mantis Warriors Astartes during a failed attempt to defend the Feudal World of Tranquility II's primary shrine-city from a Dark Eldar strike, the Chapter decided to devote all of its resources to the destruction of the Slave Lords. With the aid of their Librarians, famed for their skills in intrigue and misdirection, the Mantis Warriors hatched a costly plan to defeat the Slave Lords. They let word go out into the region that they would defend the desert world of Tranquility II with all the resources at their disposal and they posted extra Chapter Fleet vessels in the system and gathered most of the world's small population of a bout a million people into a single encampment defended by 2 Space Marine forces, one highly visible and the other concealed beneath the world's desert sands. When news reached the Mantis Warriors of Dark Eldar diversionary attacks upon the void mining colony of Sigard, the Chapter ordered its fleet to leave the Tranquility System for Sigard, leaving the world seemingly undefended. When the Dark Eldar predictably attacked Tranquility believing that the Mantis Warriors had taken their bait, the Space Marines made the hard choice to wait until the Dark Eldar were fully committed to the raid, killing or capturing hundreds of innocents before the Mantis Warriors sprang their trap. The hidden Mantis Warriors rose up from the desert sands to confront the foe at the same time that two Cobra-class Destroyers of the Chapter Fleet, buried months before, shook off their own blankets of sand and fired their torpedoes at point blank range at the Dark Eldar ships and skimmers above. The torpedoes' fusion warheads badly damaged the Slave Lords' lightly armoured vessels, which immediately fled the world, leaving their comrades on the ground to be slaughtered by the enraged Space Marines and the desert tribes of Tranquility. But the Mantis Warriors Chapter Fleet returned from Warpspace as the Dark Eldar vessels reached the outer system, having never left for Sigard and they destroyed what remained of the Slave Lords' fleet, forever ending this Dark Eldar Kabal's threat to the people of the Endymion Cluster. * Badab War (901-912.M41) - At the start of the Badab War, the Mantis Warriors were slightly below full strength because of the raids they had launched against the xenos on the outer edges of the Maelstrom and the resulting damage their 4th Company had taken in battle against the Genestealers of Verkruz. The Chapter possessed about 800 Battle-Brothers, 60-80 Scout Marines, their corps of Servitors and Chapter bondsmen, as well as 1 Battle-Barge, 3 Strike Cruisers, 2 Vanguard Cruisers, 6 armed transports and at least 19 Escorts and Attack Craft. The Mantis Warriors' reason for entering the Badab War was simple: they valued their alliance with the other Maelstrom Warders highly and saw an attack on one of their number, even by the Imperium itself, as an attack on themselves. They had the dubious honour of becoming the first of the Secessionist forces to fire on their fellow Astartes when they attacked and captured the Fire Hawks Chapter's starship Red Harbinger in 904.M41 when it crossed into their territory and refused demands to be boarded. In 906.M41, tragedy befell the Mantis Warriors during the opening stages of the Badab War, when both Loyalists and Secessionist forces met under a flag of truce on the world of Grief. During the proceedings a deceitful Lufgt Huron and his Renegade Astral Claws Chapter launched a surprise attack against the Red Scorpions and both their Chapter Master Lord High Commander Verant Ortys and the Mantis Warriors' Chapter Master Yarvan Sartaq were slain during the melee. As the conflict progressed, the Mantis Warriors were involved with the Secessionist war effort on every level, fighting guerrilla campaigns against the numerically greater Loyalist forces and often employing hit-and-run tactics. The greatest of these ambushes was the one at the world of Bellerophon's Fall which shattered the Marines Errant Chapter. Soon after the discovery of the heretical intent of Lufgt Huron and his Chapter, Inquisitorial missions were despatched to the homes of the Mantis Warriors and the Executioners Chapters to examine them for any evidence of complicity in the heresy, as well as genetic tampering and moral deviance of any kind. The mission to the Endymion Cluster was denied access to the Mantis Warriors' hidden bases, but was provided with samples of the Mantis' gene-seed for testing, which proved ultimately to conform within expected tolerances but with some gene-dissonance detected. As the war continued, the Mantis Warriors' strength was severely depleted fighting the Loyalists during the Tranquility Campaign to defend the Tranquility System and the Desert World of Tranquility II in the Endymion Cluster and following the Loyalists' retaliatory firebombing of Sacristan. There is some evidence to suggest that the Chapter had grown to have misgivings about the course of the war and the true goals and allegiances of Lufgt Huron and the Astral Claws by 908.M41, but too much blood had been spilled by that time for the Chapter's pride to allow anything but a violent conclusion to be found to the conflict. This was an end that came when the Loyalists, spearheaded by the forces of the savage Carcharodons Chapter, directly assaulted Tranquility II and finally crushed the Mantis Warriors' resistance. Yet the Secessionist Chapter gave as good as it got and 300 Battle-Brothers managed to survive the conflict to face the Emperor's justice. One year after the destruction of Badab Primaris, in 913.M41, the remaining Secessionists from the Astral Claws, Executioners, Mantis Warriors and Lamenters Chapters were put on trial before a specially convened Consistorial Court of their peers in the Adeptus Astartes. The very existence of these Chapters was at stake. Despite the attempts of the Inquisitor Legate to have the matter placed fully under Inquisitorial remit, a conclave of five Space Marine Chapter Masters whose forces were not part of the conflict were convened in judgement in accordance with Astartes tradition. The Consistorial Court found all of those Chapters who had taken part in the Badab Secession guilty of breaking with both the Codex Astartes and the ancient covenant with the Emperor that it represented. The Mantis Warriors were found to have rebelled against the Imperium not out of treachery but because they were misguided and had been manipulated by the Tyrant of Badab unknowingly. In the wake of the Badab War, the Mantis Warriors were sentenced to undertake a 100-year-long Penitent Crusade against the Emperor's foes during which they could not recruit Neophytes to make good their losses. Their future survival would therefore be left in their own hands and subject to the grace and benevolence of the Emperor. * Centius Campaign (Unknown Date.M41) - The entirety of the Mantis Warriors' Veteran 1st Company was deployed for the Imperial campaign on Centius. * Battle of Herodian IV (999.M41) - The Mantis Warriors answered a distress call from the world of Herodian IV when it came under attack from a Tyranid splinter Hive Fleet. They managed to evacuate 270,000 people off-world but the 2nd Company was badly mauled defending an Adeptus Mechanicus station on the world prior to the arrival of a Deathwatch Kill-team and an Inquisitorial fleet, drawn to the world because of its strategic location along a Warp route deemed critical to support Imperial efforts to defend against a Chaotic attack from the Eye of Terror. Following the successful defence of the Herodian System from the Tyranids the Inquisition determined that the Mantis Warriors' actions had restored the Emperor's blessing to them and they were allowed to begin to recruit Neophytes to replace their losses once more. Organización Unlike the progenitors the White Scars, the Mantis Warriors Chapter's deployment and organisation conforms closely to the tenets of the Codex Astartes and adheres to the Codex's prescribed numbers and types of companies, command structures, types of officers and other common elements of standard Space Marine Chapter structure. In practice however, due to the Chapter's history of isolation from the rest of the Imperium and lack of advanced technological resources, the Mantis Warriors have often had to fight under-strength, particularly in terms of the use of heavy vehicles like Predators and Land Raiders, of which they possess very few. The almost continuous slow attrition of their forces has made it necessary to operate with less than a full complement of Battle-Brothers. This has led the Mantis Warriors over time to concentrate their resources and limited capacity on wargear which they can best support. This suits their style of warfare which is heavily dependent upon guerilla attacks, hit-and-run tactics and misdirection. At the point in their history when they were at their lowest ebb they were still able to field a considerable fleet of Thunderhawk gunships and other Attack Craft to ensure their mobility in battle. The Mantis Warriors have formed a specialized fighting unit within the Chapter, named the "Praying Mantidae," a cadre of warriors tasked with tracking down the Renegade Astral Claws (now called the Red Corsairs) that led the Mantis Warriors astray. These elite units are given additional training compared to "normal" Astartes. They are recognisable by the snake-like tattoos covering their body, extending high up on their necks. Mantis Warriors Battle-Brothers who are Veterans of the Tranquility Campaign that ended the Badab War are formed into Sniper Squads known as "Tranquility Sniper Squads". These Space Marines are known widely across the Imperium for their use of the Sniper Rifle and their yellow and black tiger-striped armour which was originally used as camouflage in Tranquility II's desert environments, but is now a mark of distinction. Doctrina de combate The Mantis Warriors' native character traits are further honed and enhanced when they become full Battle-Brothers through decades of combat experience in the field and the ferocity inherent in their progenitors' gene-seed. Unlike their White Scars forebears, their savage hearts are tempered by a streak of dark mysticism. The Mantis Warriors' focused power as a Chapter is like that of a sudden squall that comes and goes without warning, leaving only devastation in its wake. As noted, they are masters of guerilla warfare and the hit-and-run attack and will always seek to avoid combat through misdirection or guile until they have attained the maximum tactical advantage before unleashing the full fury of their assault. Cúmulo de Endymion The Endymion Cluster, the stellar region given to the Mantis Warriors to guard as one of the Malestrom Warders, was a region of Imperial space composed of 20 planets (6 of which were of major importance) that lay to the direct galactic east of Terra in the dangerous but resource-rich Maelstrom Zone of the Ultima Segmentum. The Cluster was surrounded on all sides by unsettled wilderness space and had never proven to be politically or economically coherent enough to be accepted as a fully-organised Imperial Sector since almost all of the human-settled planets within the Cluster were pre-industrial Feral and Feudal Worlds. The Endymion Cluster was located at an impressively dangerous astrographical position, with the horrors of the Maelstrom Warp rift behind it and the xenos-infested Golgothan Wastes between it and the Imperium's core worlds. Because of the Cluster's proximity to the Maelstrom, it possessed few reliable Warp routes in or out of the Cluster and what routes did exist were often plagued by Warp Storms or daemonic and xenos attacks. The Mantis Warriors served as the guardians of the Cluster, having protected its people for thousands of years, though rather than establishing their fortress-monastery on a single world, they preferred instead to found a clutch of small bastions and watch-holds across the entire region, many of them cleverly hidden to better maximise the Chapter's penchant for guerilla assaults and hit-and-run attacks. However, the largest and most important base for the Mantis Warriors within the Cluster was a region of the Death World of Tranquility III that the Chapter named the Valley of the Nine Winds. This base was primarily used as a training ground for the Chapter's Neophytes, most of whom were recruited from among the peoples of the Endymion Cluster, particularly the desert world of Tranquility II, and full Initiates. The Chapter's control over the Endymion Cluster has been vital not only to the protection of the people of these planets but has also provided an excellent forward operating area for the Chapter, which is tasked with cleansing the Golgothan Wastes and the Maelstrom itself of the vicious daemonic and xenos threats which are far more dangerous than the odd Ork pirate or human corsair. For their part, the people of the Cluster's mostly primitive Feral and Feudal Worlds believe the Mantis Warriors to be the embodied spirits of warrior insects sent by the God-Emperor to protect them, and their loyalty to the Chapter runs bone-deep because of the countless times these Astartes saved the people of the Cluster from the literal legions of hell, as well as the reality that most of the Mantis Warriors were recruited from their own tribes and cities. It was these people who during the Badab War would side so faithfully with their ancient protectors and kin, and they would pay a terrible price in blood when the Loyalists unleashed their final assault on the Mantis Warriors in the Tranquility Campaign. Creencias In character with their basic aloofness and desire for autonomy, the Battle-Brothers of the Mantis Warriors have an uncommon streak of individualism and self-reliance, for each one is born a survivor, a killer from the shadows, and the inheritor of a warrior lineage that descends from one of the Endymion Cluster's savage death world tribes or warring feudal states. Each Mantis Warrior maintains their own wargear with a singular reverence, to a higher degree than most other Space Marine Chapters. Individual weapons and suits of Power Armour are handed down from generation to generation. Every custodian will in turn add their own embellishments to such an extent that each weapon and suit of Power Armour becomes a treasured and storied relic in its own right. This level of individualism is further evidenced by a high degree of customisation in insignia, kill markings and other form of personal adornment. This includes phophetic sigils and warding prayers engraved onto their armour or written on purity seals. In the aftermath of the Badab War, one prevailing emotion has hung over the Chapter even after the end of their Penitent Crusade. Shame. There is still a feeling of shock and disbelief about how they allowed themselves to be blinded by their former Astral Claws allies and stray from the light of the Emperor, and they feel undeserving of forgiveness. To them, their rebellion was a crime that can never be fully atoned for, and their quest for redemption will never be at an end so long as their Chapter still exists. Semilla genética The gene-seed of the Mantis Warriors has developed a flaw or mutation over the millennia as the Preomnor gene-seed implant does not function properly. As such, when a Mantis Warrior sets himself into a certain frame of mind, the Prenomor gland secretes a potent neuro-toxin that permanently changes the Astartes' physiology; the Space Marine is overcome by a feeling of the need for forgiveness for his many sins and shortcomings and a dramatically increased reverence for the Emperor. This neuro-toxin alters the Space Marine's sense of space and time, increasing his neurological reaction rate to that only achieved in near-precognitive states by most psykers; it also increases his already superhuman strength to a great extent. To a mortal it would seem that the Astartes is simply stepping aside before anything happens. Unfortunately, this marvelous gift comes at a price: the physiological change is irreversible and the Astartes' sight becomes tunnelized to the point of no longer being able to notice anything in his field of view that is not a target or a foe. The Mantis Warriors call this state of mind the "Battle-haze". Each Mantis Warriors' company has a unit of Battle-Brothers who have given their all to the Emperor and in acts of such faith have entered the "Battle-haze". These units are called "Mantis Religiosa." The Battle-Brother who discovered this genetic flaw was called Maetrus, a Captain, who after organizing the "Praying Mantidae" subsequently fell into the "Battle-haze" whilst battling a company of Astral Claws in the wake of the Badab War after that Chapter went Renegade. Miembros conocidos * Khoisan Neotera - Former Chapter Master of the Mantis Warriors during the Badab War who replaced Yarvan Sartaq after 906.M41 until the end of the conflict; he was permanently imprisoned by the Inquisition for his role in the Chapter's rebellion in the Imperial prison Penitentiacon in isolation for the rest of his life. During the trial, he stood motionless for seven days and spoke only four words: "I seek no mercy". * Yarvan Sartaq - Former Chapter Master of the Mantis Warriors who was slain in 906.M41 during the opening stages of the Badab War. While both Loyalists and Secessionist forces were under a flag of truce on the world of Grief, the deceitful Lufgt Huron and his Renegade Astral Claws Chapter launched a surprise attack against the Red Scorpions and both Chapter Masters Ortys and Sartaq were slain during the melee. * Ahazra Redth, The Dust Prophet - Chief Librarian of the Chapter and one of the greatest Librarians in the Chapter's history, as well as the de facto Chapter Master of the Mantis Warriors during the final days of the Badab War. He is believed to have been killed during the Chapter's defence of Tranquility II from the final Loyalist assault, though his body was never found. * Shaidan - Librarian * Aegir - Chaplain * Audin - Captain * Maetrus - Maetrus was the Captain of the Mantis Warriors' 2nd Company. Maetrus was the intrepid and pious commander who first realised that Lufgt Huron had been tainted by Chaos and turned the guns of his Strike Cruiser, the Tortured Soul, against the Mantis Warriors' former allies the Astral Claws during the Loyalists' final assault on Badab Primaris. When Huron's fleeing cruiser punched through the Exorcists' blockade, Maetrus turned his ship in pursuit and charged into the Maelstrom with guns blazing in Huron's wake. His fate and that of his ship remains unknown. * Treomar - Sergeant, 1st Assault Squad, 2nd Company. Miembros de los Guardianes de la Muerte A few notable members of the Mantis Warriors who have "unofficially" joined the Deathwatch through their heroic deaths in battle on Herodian IV alongside a Deathwatch Kill-team: * Kruidan - Sergeant (Assault Squad). * Ruinus - Sergeant (Devastator Squad). * Shaidan - Librarian. * Soron - Sergeant (Assault Squad). Flota conocida The Mantis Warriors' Chapter fleet once consisted of 1 Battle-Barge, 3 Strike Cruisers, 2 Vanguard Cruisers, 6 armed transports and at least 19 Escorts and Attack Craft. Following the Tranquility Campaign that ended the Badab War for the Chapter, much of this fleet had been destroyed. The vessels that can be confirmed as remaining to the Mantis Warriors include the: * Endless Redemption (Battle Barge). * Penitent Quest (Strike Cruiser). * Sword of Contrition (Strike Cruiser). * Tortured Soul (Strike Cruiser) - The Tortured Soul was the flagship of the 2nd Company. Apariencia All the Space Marines in this Chapter appear to have green eyes and long black hair, undoubtedly a phenotypic response to the Chapter's White Scars-derived gene-seed. The "Praying Mantidae" are recognisable by the snake-like tattoos that cover their body, extending high up on their necks. The Chapter colour scheme is a shining green with gold edging. Mantis Warriors Sniper Units are known to have used yellow armour with black markings similar to three claw marks during the Tranquility Campaign of the Badab War. The Chapter badge has been recorded to be a black mantis head. Galería Marine Táctico Guerreros Mantis.jpg.JPG|Hermano Qui Marine Táctico Guerreros Mantis1.jpg|Hermano Herrodus Marine Asalto6 Guerreros Mantis.JPG|Hermano Azhira Marine Asalto Guerreros Mantis3.jpg|Hermano Kedar Marine Asalto Guerreros Mantis2.jpg|Hermano Zenobus Marine_Asalto_Guerreros_Mantis.JPG|Hermano Damaskan Sargento_Veterano_Guerreros_Mantis.jpg|Sargento Veterano Audamus Marine Táctico Guerreros Mantis4.JPG|Sargento Veterano Saraken Exterminador_Guerreros_Mantisjpg.jpg|Hermano Exterminador Surabaya Dreadnought_Guerreros_Mantis.jpg|El Venerable Secarssa Antiguo Esquema Color Guerreros Mantis.png|Esquema de Colores antiguo Esquema Color Campaña Tranquilidadi Guerreros Mantis.jpg|Esquema de Color de la Campaña de Tranquilidad Miniatura_Dreadnought_Guerreros_Mantis.jpg|Miniatura de un Dreadnought Miniatura_Marine_Guerreros_Mantis.jpg|Miniatura de un Marine Leer más Lista de Ejércitos de Marines Espaciales. Lista de Capítulos Sucesores. Lista de Capítulos Leales. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Wikihammer 40K UK. * Imperial Armour II, IX-X. * Serie de Novelas de Deathwatch, por C. S. Goto. * Legends of the Space Marines - The Trial of the Mantis Warriors, por C. S. Goto. * Warhammer 40,000: Compendio (1ª Edición). * Warrior Brood, por C. S. Goto. * White Dwarf nº 101 (Edición inglesa). Categoría:Descendientes de los Cicatrices Blancas Categoría:Capítulos Leales Categoría:Guerra de Badab Categoría:Artículos para traducir